In a classic hydrostatic thrust bearing, as shown in FIG. 10A, a load F is maintained over a base. The pressure Po between the load F and the base is constant because fluid speed is low. However, the fluid speed in the gap S between the load F and the base is high, resulting in a pressure change. The press across the load F is shown in FIG. 10B. Since T &gt;&gt;S pressure Po is constant across D, the pressure declines in gap S because of friction. The gap S is established by flow Q, load F and the dynamic friction of fluid .eta.. Such a thrust bearing is shown in FIG. 10A is usually used for turning thrust loads around a center axle. A slight lateral motion is also possible.
In another existing version, as shown in FIG. 11, the fluid supply must be on the bearing or supplied with flexible hose in order to turn heavy loads or move them laterally. There is heretofore no thrust bearing that allows the load to move back and forth or randomly.